


Let's Try Something New

by Raequaza



Category: Free!
Genre: Blindfolds, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raequaza/pseuds/Raequaza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nagisa suggest they try something new in the bedroom, it isn't quite what Rei had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Try Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saku801](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku801/gifts).



> This is for my dear friend Saku801! 
> 
> We had a chat about handcuffs one day....and then we talked of Reigisa....and I wanted to write some Reigisa involving handcuffs....but then I got carried away....and that led to something a bit MORE then being handcuffed....
> 
> I'm not the best at sex scenes....but there was an attempt! First time trying for orgasm delay/denial.

When Nagisa had suggested trying something new Rei didn’t expect to be handcuffed to the headboard of the blond’s bed. Nagisa was currently in his boxers straddling Rei’s waist, a long black cloth in his hand. Rei’s glasses were off, so it was already hard to see. “Are you sure we need a blindfold, Nagisa-kun?”  
            Nagisa hadn’t moved forward to put the blindfold on Rei yet, but the intent was still there. “Yes! We definitely need a blindfold, Rei-chan!” he paused, looking a little sheepish. “Unless you really don’t want to.”  
            Rei really couldn’t say no to something so harmless. While it might be slightly disappointing not to see Nagisa, he didn’t want to deter his boyfriend’s courage to try something different. Since they became sexually active they hadn’t done much outside of normal sex. Blowjobs, hand jobs, and the missionary position were about all they had done in their sex life. The only thing that changed from time to time was who topped. Normally Nagisa preferred to be on the receiving end, but once in a while he wanted to take charge and top; and Rei was more than okay with that. This was the first time that either of them had suggested anything outside of their regular sexual activities, so it made him a little bit nervous. “It’s alright; just don’t tie it too tight okay?”  
            Nagisa smiled and kissed him lightly before he fastened the black cloth behind Rei’s head and made sure his eyes were completely covered. He lightly bit his bottom lip when he looked down at his incapacitated boyfriend; He was far too sexy for his own good. Nagisa had a plan of action, but he didn’t want to scare Rei by going too quickly. He started off by leaning in and capturing Rei’s lips for a kiss. Rei was happy to kiss back, but let out a light whine when he remembered that he couldn’t move his arms to wrap around Nagisa as they kissed because they were cuffed to the headboard. Nagisa pulled back giggling and kissed Rei’s nose lightly. “You can touch me later Rei-chan. Right now I just want you to feel everything I’m going to do to you.”  
            He kissed Rei again; happy to hear Rei give a light groan in anticipation of what was to come as he did so. They were mostly unclothed save for their underwear, so it wouldn’t take very long for them to get completely undressed. For the time being Nagisa was happy making out with his handcuffed boyfriend and slowly trailing his hand down toned muscles. Rei tried yet again to move his hands to reach Nagisa, even though he knew he couldn’t. He wasn’t use to taking it all, and giving nothing in return. Nagisa started kissing down his neck, being sure to leave one small mark behind. They didn’t normally leave marks where people could see; though it wasn’t as if anyone didn’t know they were dating.  
            Nagisa made sure to be very attentive to Rei’s nipples, as they had found through their experimenting that he was rather sensitive there. Rei held back a moan as Nagisa nipped and sucked gently on his left nipple, making sure to rub and pinch the other. By the time Nagisa reached the edge of Rei’s boxer briefs, he could see that he was half hard already. He tugged on the waistband to let Rei know that he was going to take them off. Rei lifted his hips a bit to help aid Nagisa.  
            Now was where Nagisa could put his plan into action. After climbing off Rei to ease the removal of his boxers, he leaned over and pulled a small box out from under his bed. Inside were items he had purchased rather discreetly and hidden away until a time where they would be used. He pulled out a purple cord bent in half with silicon beads keeping it together. He had tried it out on himself when he was alone just to see the best way to tie it. He turned back to Rei and placed his free hand on Rei’s exposed cock. He stroked gently just to stimulate it to a harder state. After, he slowly slid the loop over Rei’s erection. At the base, he pulled one of the silicon beads up to form a semi tight cock rick. Rei let out a semi startled noise at the sudden tightness around the base of his cock. Nagisa leaned down and kissed the tip, hoping Rei would understand he wasn’t going to do anything that would cause him harm. He pulled back to fit the second loop that was created when moving the first bead, and manoeuvred it so the loop was fixed around his balls. As he pulled it tight, Rei whimpered. Nagisa moved up to kiss him. “I’m sorry, is it too tight?”  
            Rei swallowed, trying to find the ability to talk. “I-It’s just new.”  
            Nagisa kissed him again, reaching down to stroke him again. Rei was starting to get a bit more relaxed; moaning into their kisses. When Nagisa pulled back yet again Rei tried to follow him up; not wanting to stop the kiss yet. Nagisa almost felt bad, but there was still so much he wanted to do yet. He leaned down to reach into the box again and grabbed two other items. One of them was a bottle of lube he had purchased, which he used to slick his hands a bit before returning to stroke Rei with a bit more vigour.    
            Rei wasn’t like Nagisa; he didn’t like to be loud during sex. He tried his utmost to keep things at a reasonable level of noise, only allowing a few low moans or groans to slip out here and there. Nagisa had always wanted to push his limits to see what it would take from him to be a bit more vocal. No one was home all afternoon, so they had the place to themselves and could be as loud as they wanted.  
            Nagisa started moving Rei’s legs how he wanted them; spread with his feet planted on the bed, knees bent. He positioned himself in between Rei’s thighs and leaned down to lick from base to tip of his erection. Rei gasped at the feeling of Nagisa’s tongue, much like he always did when Nagisa gave him head. Nagisa had no problems going down on Rei, even if he was slick with lube-he hardly even noticed it anyway. He swirled his tongue at the tip before slowly sliding it into his mouth. He worked his way down as far as he could, relaxing his jaw and swirling his tongue around any bit he could. “Hnng, Nagisa.”  
            Nagisa knew that Rei was starting to get lost in the moment when he dropped honorifics. As Nagisa continued to suck on Rei’s leaking cock, he lubed up a finger and teased around Rei’s entrance before slipping it inside. Rei only tensed at the intrusion for a second before focusing back to the heat of Nagisa’s mouth wrapped around him and the sensation of his tongue sliding against his shaft. Nagisa continued to finger Rei gently, stretching him out for what was to come next. After three fingers and a decent amount of scissoring, he slipped his fingers out of Rei’s hole and reached for the object he had pulled out earlier. The curved vibrator was meant to hit the prostate head on, while there was a smaller vibrator curved upwards to stimulate the balls. Bright red in color, it was the only toy in the box that Nagisa hadn’t tried himself. He slicked it up with lube and pressed it against Rei’s twitching hole.  
            Rei didn’t register that it wasn’t Nagisa in him until the tip of the toy pushed through the first ring of muscle. “Nagis-ah!”  
            The toy had gone in smoother than Nagisa had figured it would, currently having more than half of the toy inside Rei with one small push. Nagisa still kept it slow, just in case it was too much for Rei. It was only a little shorter than he was, so he didn’t think it would be too much for Rei to take, but he still wanted to be gentle. Once the toy was completely situated inside Rei, he pulled his hands away.  It was wirelessly remote controlled and the controller was still in the box. He kissed Rei gently before moving from between his legs and grabbing the remote; finally taking off his boxers and flinging them across the room as he did. He crawled back so he was sitting between Rei’s legs again and started up at his face. He was flushed and breathing rather heavily, almost trembling in anticipation for what Nagisa did next. Without looking away from Rei, he flicked the vibrator on to its first setting.  
            “Ngh!” It wasn’t overly loud, but it certainly was still louder than what Nagisa normally heard. He grinned and hitched it up one more level before going back to sucking on Rei’s straining erection. He could tell Rei was trying to hold back his moans, but that was one of the reasons Nagisa handcuffed him; so he wouldn’t cover is mouth.  
            As Nagisa continued to suck on Rei’s cock, he pulled the loop attached to the vibrator and started thrusting the toy into Rei. Rei let out a strangled desperate cry when he tried to find his release but couldn’t. He trembled at the sensation of the vibrating toy moving slowly inside him, alongside the hot wet heat of Nagisa’s mouth. This was more intense than anything he could even _dream_ about, but that wasn’t to say he wasn’t enjoying it.  
            As Nagisa continued his ministrations, he flipped open the lube and somehow managed to coat the fingers of that hand with lube. He closed the lid and reached behind himself to stretch his own hole. It was slightly difficult keeping balance on just his knees while still thrusting the vibrator into Rei and sucking him off at the same time. A few times he went too far down and choked a bit before he could pull up. He stretched himself far quicker than he stretched Rei, but he was more use to Rei being in him than Rei was having anything inside him. He gave one last thrust of the vibrator before burying it deep inside Rei and crawling up to straddle him again. He reached behind him and grasped Rei’s throbbing erection, sliding it along his crack slowly. “Rei, do you want to be inside me?”  
            Rei was having trouble finding words that actually sounded like proper words, so he settled for nodding. Nagisa smiled and leaned forward to nip Rei’s earlobe lightly. “Then tell me.”  
            They had never implemented dirty talk or begging into their sex acts, but something about it just seemed to send a jolt of pleasure to Rei’s already straining cock. He was having a hard enough time focusing on breathing due to the inability to cum, let alone speak to Nagisa. Still, he swallowed and tried his damnedest not to thrust his hips upwards. “P-Please? I-I want to be in you.”  
            Nagisa didn’t want to make him really beg, so that worked for him. He positioned the tip of Rei’s cock against his hole and lowered himself. In hindsight, he probably should have stretched himself a little longer. It was a different angle, and stung just a bit on the way down. He stopped halfway to adjust to the new angle before grabbing the remote and turning it up one more level. At that, Rei bucked upwards into Nagisa, burying himself deeply inside the shorter male. “Rei!”  
            Nagisa was a lot closer to the edge than he originally thought he was, but he still began to gyrate his hips for a bit, not moving up just yet. He made sure he was sturdy before attempting to move up and god was the feeling amazing. He made a mental note to ride Rei more often; the angle was just to die for. He keened as Rei thrust up again, meeting his thrusts. Nagisa gave leaned forward a bit and began to lightly tease Rei’s nipples with his mouth. He waited a few moments longer before setting the vibrator to its highest level.  
          That was the final straw for Rei; he shouted and arched his back. “Please Nagisa, please please please please.”  
            Nagisa knew what he wanted, and being close himself, he reached behind him and gripped onto the silicon beads that were helping prevent Rei from obtaining his release. “Cum for me, Rei.”  
            He released the tension of the tie and buried Rei deeply within him. Rei all but screamed as he came, shooting far more into Nagisa than he normally would. At the feeling of Rei’s hot cum filling him up, he shot his load onto Rei’s chest. Waited until Rei was finished coming inside of him before he shut the vibrator off. He slowly slid off of Rei and reached down to gently take the rest of the tie off Rei’s over abused and sensitive cock. He felt Rei’s semen drip from his hole, lightly moaning at the feeling. They generally always wore a condom, so it was rare that Nagisa ever felt the pleasure of being filled or having it drip out down his thigh. He was sure he could enlist Rei’s help to clean him up _very_ thoroughly later.  
            Rei was still breathing raggedly by the time Nagisa reached up to untie the blindfold. He grabbed the key for the handcuffs and uncuffed Rei quickly; making sure to check his wrists if there were cuts or any dark marks. He went for fuzzy and padded, hoping it wouldn’t leave marks. He was happy to see that there were only light red marks from Rei’s straining, ones that would probably fade before they had swim practice again. As soon as Nagisa let go of Rei’s wrists, hands grabbed him and flipped him onto his back. “That was rather...different then what I expected when you said you wanted to try something new.”  
            He looked up at Rei’s flushed face shyly. “Was that too much?”  
            Rei shook his head and kissed Nagisa deeply, which Nagisa happily reciprocated. Rei pulled back to look at the blond. “That was the most intense thing I have ever experienced in my life.”  
            “So....it was good?”  
            Rei nodded. “Where did you find out how to do all that?”  
            “Online. I bought all the toys online too.”  
            Rei kissed him again, only lightly this time. He pulled back and grimaced. “I think we are in desperate need of a shower.”  
            Nagisa wrapped his arms around Rei’s neck. “Mm you did cum an awful lot. I still feel it.”  
            Rei flushed and Nagisa laughed. He pulled Rei down for one more kiss before Rei scooped him up and carried him to the shower. “There is one thing though.”  
            Nagisa’s arms were wrapped around his boyfriend’s neck. He could walk, but he enjoyed being carried by Rei. “What’s that?”  
            Rei looked down at him with an almost predatory grin, but Nagisa couldn’t help notice the small blush gracing his cheeks. “I’m going to have to find a way to return the favor.”  
             
           

**Author's Note:**

> So these are the toys used:
> 
> Please note that they are from sex sites....so if you're in an area where you SHOULDN'T be looking at sex toys, then please don't!
> 
> Cock and Ball Tie (How it was tied exactly, just tighter): http://www.extremerestraints.com/images/ac736b.jpg
> 
> Vibrator: http://content.adameve.com/cms/image/175869-175983-350x350.jpg
> 
> The handcuffs are just your basic fuzzy handcuffs...just with a bit more padding.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
